


Christmas shopping

by Asameki



Series: CHRISTMAS IN, CHRISTMAS IN,CHRISTMAS IN JULY [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Christ, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Short, because god knows i love fluff, christmas in july, if you have a problem with it fight me, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Just some Tsukkiyama Christmas fluff





	Christmas shopping

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were currently out shopping, looking for gifts for their friends.

Yamaguchi held up a pair of crow plushies, and said"Look Tsukki, its Hinata and Kageyama!"

Tsukishima looked up at them, but got more distracted by Yamaguchi giggling slightly at his own joke.

"So what do you think?"

Tsukishima just put his head down and nodded, trying to hide his smile and faint blush.

While hiding his face, Tsukishima found a small star pendent, and decided to get it for Yamaguchi as a present.

"We could get this for Yachi" Tsukishima said, holding up a small diary with purple flowers on the front.

Yamaguchi nodded, and took the diary.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Tsukishima said, actually planning on getting the pendent.

"Ok."

So Tsukishima went up front, got the pendent, and then went back to Yamaguchi who had picked up more stuff.

"Are you finished?"He asked.

Yamaguchi nodded, so they went to pay.

Afterwords, they made their way back to their house.

While Yamaguchi went to put up the presents and get out the stuff to put up the tree, Tsukishima quickly wrapped his gift and hid it away.

"Can you come and help me bring through some of this stuff Tsukki?"He heard Yamaguchi say from across the house.

"Yeah, I'm coming"Tsukishima said, walking into their closet.

Tsukishima ended up carrying through the box with the ornaments, while Yamaguchi carried the box with the tree.

Yamaguchi started putting up the tree, and Tsukishima got out the ornaments.

"Isn't this one from out first Christmas?" Tsukishima asked, holding up dinosaur.

Yamaguchi walked over to him and kneeled down. "Yeah, it is! And this is the one we got from Akiteru" he said, holding up a volleyball one.

They put them on the tree, and the put on the gold circular ornaments. They put on the lights, and the tree was almost ready.

  


"You can put on the star, Yamaguchi."

"Yamaguchi smiled brighter then a star while putting it on, and they spent the rest of the day laying around cuddling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this it was terrible and I ask for forgiveness


End file.
